


Zombie apocalypse prompts

by ShadouOkami



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadouOkami/pseuds/ShadouOkami
Summary: This is just a fic with a lot of things written for a zombie apocalypse for the characters-If you have anyone you want to see or want to know what they would do during a zombie AU Do tell me I will write it :)Enjoy~
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Oswald Alone (1?)

The end had come- or that’s what the rest of the world said when the dead seemed to not actually die. They instead stood back up and began to roam the earth and eat whatever living thing was in their way. It was frankly disgusting- or so Oswald thought when he had heard about it for the first time. Well, he didn’t believe it but that disbelief had turned to disgust quickly after he saw the state of the world. 

The state of Gotham- and the chaos that was all around him. Within the first days, he had already taken action in securing himself and his home. Using his power and influence to start a kind of camp on the outskirts of the city where the population was less dense. 

Though no one thought this day would ever come- Oswald was not going to let that ruin his day or life- He would not be caught out dead as a zombie- that was for sure. On the outskirts- he had assembled a small group of goons and some survivors that had begged to stay in return for helping him rebuild a small community. They weren’t entirely unuseful- some had some medical knowledge, others knew how to farm food so it would come in handy one way or another. 

They had built a small fortress- high walls and well they all had been quick. Not waiting until the government started taking action, which they never did. It seemed that the world had all gone to hell in one day- and Oswald would be damned if he went to hell with it. 

He was still well dressed as ever, and grateful for the little community they had- slowly expanding it as time passed. They farmed their own food- had their own doctors and as more survivors joined them became a real community. More guns- and more people to wield them and all under his control. 

Oswald was a strict ruler- he had been able to manipulate the men that had been with him from the start to enforce his rule and so he still sat on his throne. But the people in the community accepted it- after all Oswald saved them in their eyes. 

The only thing that was missing and a big worry for the Penguin was Edward. The tall man had not been seen since the start of it all- and it was eating him up inside to know what happened to the riddler- to the man he still loved even if he wasn’t sure if this love was returned. 

Anyone that went scouting was instructed to keep an eye out for Edward- To take him with them no matter the cost if they found him- and to tell Oswald if they saw zombie ed at all- he would deal with that himself. But the thought alone was painful for Oswald. 

He didn’t want to have to deal with a zombified Riddler. He wanted to find him well and alive. Part of him hoped Edward would find him- and waltz right into his sanctuary, with some crazy cure for this virus so all could go back to normal. He had made his own little community but it wasn’t what anyone had wanted in the end. Everyone wanted to go back to the way things were. Modern convenience, air conditioning. Not needing candles for light but having actual electricity again. The only place with them that had any semblance of electricity was their makeshift hospital as that seemed to most obvious place to have that. Medical care was a must. 

And Oswald knew that- his own leg was a pain to deal with, and he was always armed because running on it was not the best idea and he wouldn’t make it far. He always carried a knife and a gun with him. Even though no one had tried to dethrone him yet- he was always prepared for the worst to happen. For the zombies to break through the walls, or for his people to turn on him. 

That’s how he ended up on the rooftop of a building, holding a night vision binoculars as he viewed the city, and the hoards of zombies that seemed to assemble in it. They seemed to become more and more every day. 

He had heard stories of what a heard could do to a town or city if they were left unchecked, and it worried him that his community seemed to lay under fire as well from these monsters. Frowning he lowered the binoculars from his face as he thought. 

“What would you do ed….” He asked softly, his question only being heard by the cold wind that blew past him. Edward would have the answer- for sure. He always had the answer and that’s what he loved about him. 

Oswald couldn’t just relocate the town and all he had built in the community. There were children, women and not everyone was safe or fit for travel. Most would just give their positions away. Yet if he didn’t leave with all those that would have a high chance of surviving he would have nothing left and his men could very probably turn on him. 

It was a hard decision. And if he left- he might never find Edward again. Never see his friend, for whom he still held out the hope that he would be fine. 

Grunting, he turned on his heel and walked back over to the stairs that had led him to the roof. He had made a choice. 

He wouldn’t run anymore. There was no point really, he would defend what he had, until the bitter end. There was nowhere to run to, and if Edward was still out there, he would be able to find him here. 

Making his way down the stairs, he met up with the head of his security. “Gather the men, we have to strengthen our defenses. Because we are not going to abandon what we’ve built here. We’re not giving up, we’ll fight. And we’ll win.” He stated as he walked past him, frown on his face as he was determined. 

They would win or die. 

// Writers note:

Thank you for reading, if you have anyone else you'd like to see or opinions feel free to share.

And should we get a- part 2?


	2. Oswald alone (2?)

Chapter 2

Perhaps doing a siege on the zombies was not a great plan- after all these monsters did not seem to be scared by guns or even able to comprehend anything. Instead, Oswald wondered if there was a smarter way to go about all this? To go about protecting his town?

Well, he had come with an idea- together with the guard of his town, to forcify the walls- make them taller, stronger than they already had been. A day before executing the plan he had sent out most men to recover whatever supply they could from the area, and then he decided to lock down the fort. 

Not just lock it down, no one would go in or out, and there were no exceptions. He would make sure of that. Anyone that defaulted would just get shot on the spot, he couldn’t use a revolt. Not now of all times. It could mean the end of all they had built these past few months. 

So, he sent his men out- and even joined himself here and there to strengthen the walls with extra wood and metal they still had- and at times used to strengthen the exteriors of the cars in case, they would have a much bigger haul to go after. There were other survivors out there, and they knew not to mess with the penguin but at times they were unavoidable. And there were casualties but not enough to really make a dent in his small army. 

2 days later- and most of the work and supplies had been used, the doors were sealed, all the walls were closed and everything was fortified to a degree that this camp was starting to look like a whole fort. Oswald had also taken the chance to implement a curfew at sundown. Everyone who was not supposed to be outside should be in- and children were not permitted anywhere near the walls- nor was anything that made noise. It took only one to set off the whole heard. 

The next day he checked again, looking at the heard from the rooftop, and made the call- no noise at all anymore. No radios, no yelling, no sound. The heard was very close, and Oswald would take no chances. 

There had been mothers that had asked what to do with their scared children that wouldn’t stop crying but Oswald had been plain and simple towards them- tape their mouths shut if that’s what it took! It didn’t matter to him as long as they wouldn’t be swamped by a bunch of zombies. 

A day later- the heard was so close everyone could hear the moans, and at times, heard bumps and scrapes could be heard as the monsters hit the metal while walking past it. All they needed was to last. 

There was plenty of food and water for now, so most had nothing to worry about outside of their safety from the heard. But they were smart enough to remain quiet like Oswald instructed. Then again- insubordination often didn’t end well for them… To the point that the Penguin had taken the chance to make examples out of the people that defied him. 

Everyone knew how he dealt with traitors and no one wanted to face that. 

Next to all the restrictions- Oswald had restricted the use of light at night as well, all that could be used now was candles and flashlights but only inside- there needed to be NO sign of life at all.

Now he was standing outside the wall, glaring at it, his cane in his hand as he listened. Listened to them walk, to them dragging their bodies across the pavement of the road. Moaning and groaning like a bunch of monsters. It sent shivers down his own cold spine. Even the most hardened criminal could hate how the world had become. One big cluster fuck of monsters. 

Most would not even want to live in it- he had heard of some that had killed themselves to make the pain end. Well, that was not an option for Oswald. Not until he found out A) what happened to Ed and B) until he had no other option than to take that way out. But then he would still not want anything to do with the idea of suicide. 

The next day- Oswald was out next to the wall again and couldn’t help but have his mind wander, questioning if Edward was safe during this heard. If he had found a safe place to hide at. Did he have food? Or shelter- was he even alive? 

At the beginning of this all- he wondered every day what happened to Edward- but as much as he hated to admit it, the thought went further back in his mind the longer this went on. He didn’t miss him as much, though still a lot, but felt that for now- all he could do was make sure he would have a safe home to return to rather than anything else. 

He sometimes thought that Edward would want him to first take care of himself than him- so he would, in his memory for sure.

When the week was over, Oswald and his men went up for another check- and what he saw made him grin from ear to ear. Overlooking the heard- he saw that the heard was thinning out. Declining. It was becoming so small in fact that it looked like the threat was passing. And they had not had one issue throughout the whole thing at all. It just showed him how much of a mastermind he really was. The penguin was once again not beat at all. 

The victory for him was all the more worth it when his people cheered him on the next day when the heard had left and the coast was clear, praising him, thanking him. He had saved the day and he was loved for it. He looked the same as he had during his criminal career- still in-suite, hair nicely kept and his face cleanshaven. And it mattered, because now he was the mayor again, the king of this castle and everyone looked up to him.

Who would default against him- the leader- nay RULER of this safe haven?

He had taken a seat behind his desk as he thought about this, all happy still. He was a savior, someone people looked up to and loved. Someone people would aspire to be like. A king. 

A king in this zombie land. How many people could say that? That they were successful rulers in a time of turmoil like this?

It was enough to almost make him laugh, it made him giddy- that was until the head of his guard approached him with a sour look on his face. “Boss- I don’t think you’ll like this very much,” The man said, carefully holding out a piece of paper.

Oswald snatched it out of his hands, and read it over- it was an inventory list of their warehouse on the outskirts of their camp. And there were items missing. 

Immediately, a look of anger- and then fury settled on his face. “How is that possible?” He hissed at the bumbling fool before him. 

“It looks like someone broke in sir… All they took was food and some bandages… but… I don’t know how they got into the camp…” He said a bit timid now seeing the anger of the man before him. 

Oswald huffed, took a breath, and looked back at the man- called Steve. “alright, Steve, you will take a few of your most LOYAL men, and keep watch there. And we’ll see what happens. And you will do that UNTIL you CATCH the idiot that thinks they can steal from ME! Am I clear?” He asked sweetly after his little tantrum and Steve gulped before nodding, hurrying his way out.

Something Steve said did bother Oswald a little, how had this person gotten in if it wasn’t one of his own men? If it wasn’t his own people- who could it be? Who was smart- sneaky and quick enough to break into one of his warehouses, get in, get what they need and get out- without waking anyone or disturbing anyone. 

Who would remember their shifts- see an opening and- 

Oswald stopped himself right there- the only answer that could be would be ed. And that was ridiculous. So he got up and hobbled over to the window to watch the town. Unable to shake the thought however, the thought of ed still out there. 

A shiver went down his spine, he had the feeling the hoard did not only bring victories with it- but also new mysteries.


	3. Oswald alone (3?)

“2 weeks!” Oswald’s harsh voice sounded throughout the building that he had deemed his. He was angry- no- Livid. It had been two weeks since the first break-in had been sighted but no one had managed to capture whoever was responsible for them. 

Here he was with his men, sitting behind his desk as he gave each of the three guards that had been tasked with catching the thief a death glare. “How incompetent can you be?! I give you one task, ONE simple task. Catch the thief” He bellowed, his lips drawn in a thin line as he barely contained the fury that was his rage. 

If he let it loose it might as well kill them all but- that wouldn’t do. They were still needed around the camp to enforce his will. No, he needed them alive. For that, he needed to reign in his temper a little. 

“And what happens?” his voice was a little calmer this time, but what he said next made him furious all over again “THEY BROKE IN AGAIN AND TAKE OUR SUPPLIES!” The chair he had been sitting in fell back as he got up, slamming his hands onto the desk. Oswald might be a man with a small stature, but everyone knew that you did not want to anger him. 

After all- it’s the smallest dogs that will deliver the meanest bites. 

“Can’t you do the SIMPLEST of tasks!?” It was a big mystery about how it had even happened. Three men guarding the entrances to the warehouse, and one patrolling the other one, and this person had still managed to sneak past them and break into the other one. Taking more of his supplies. It was enough to set him off into a murderous tantrum. 

For now, he had to think of a way to find the thief and then exact his revenge once they were found. The three men before him looked like they could either cry or run and did not want to be there. In different situations that would make Oswald happy, to have such power over people but right now it was just annoying. He wanted this problem solved, not a bunch of sniffling adults. 

“W-we don’t know boss… We watched! And kept watching… W-we haven’t slept but we never saw the thief I-I promise! W-we don’t have a-any idea how they got into the camp even!” Steve stammered. 

Oswald hummed as he heard the statement of the head of his guard. So this was in the scenario it was someone on the outside? True the other watches on town had not yet proved or even shown anyone out outside of curfew, so it mostly ruled out someone on the inside. Then again why would they steal what was often just available for them? Most were fed and clothed so they didn’t need to steal. 

After a few minutes of silence, the former crime boss looked over to the men, a smile growing on his lips though none of it was because of pleasantness. “I will go look at the crime scenes, and then I’ll see if any of you should be BEHEADED for your incompetence” Now that made all 3 men quiver, good. They needed to know who was the boss of this town. 

Reaching for his cane, he used it to support his bad leg as he hobbled his way out of his office, and down the stairs- he would take a look for himself. How hard could it be to find an entryway?

\-----

At the sight of the break-in, it had become clear to Oswald it was indeed not as easy as he thought. The way the warehouse was broken into was actually not one that was destructive, from what he could see from his own experience. The locks had been lock picked. 

The only thing left from that action had been a few scrapes on the metal that were an indication of the picks used. Other than that, there were no clues whatsoever. So that was point one solved. An expert lock-picker had been at it.

The second problem and mystery was not as easy to solve- how had they gotten into the camp? The lock picks excluded anyone from the camp- because frankly, Oswald was the only criminal with some brains there. So it had to be someone from outside the camp- or Oswald needed a psychiatrist that could tell him why he had been having amnesiac episodes. 

He checked the entrances- but there was no way someone had gotten through there. There were watchtowers that would have seen the idiot that repeated their offense of stealing from him. Then he checked the walls- no forced entry or holes, otherwise, the damn zombies might have gotten in too, so what else could it be if not all that? Oswald didn’t know. But he wasn’t leaving until he did. The two warehouses were pretty far apart, but not far enough that the thief couldn’t have used the same entry point for both sides. 

Frowning, he barked for some men to follow him as he went to the entrance of the camp, and went out, guns were drawn. As much as he hated having to hobble in the zombie land himself- he would do it, if it meant that he could get some answers. 

Once out on the pavement, he made his way over to the piece of wall next to the warehouses. Shooting a few zombies in the head as he did. He might be a cripple, but he sure as hell was a good shot at this point.

He proceeded to check the wall thoroughly and nearly threw another fit over the results. NOTHING. How was it even possible that he could not find any signs of entry into his FORT but there was someone taking his supplies? 

Marching his way back into the haven, he glanced around the warehouses again, and stopped outside to curse and kick the wall, and just throw a huge fit to let it all out. Cursing the guards next to him, who were smart enough to slowly back off. 

Once done, he leaned against the wall, huffing to regain his breath as his eyes scanned the ground and stopped. And did a double-take. A pothole was right there next to the opening to the building. 

Raising an eyebrow he approached it, examining it. Spinning on his good leg he looked over to the other warehouse and saw yet another pothole there. Next to the opening of the warehouse. 

A light chuckle left his lips as an idea sprang into his mind. “STEVE!” He called for his head of the guard, now exited more than angry. If his hunch was right, this would be ridiculous and genius at the same time. 

Steve did run over as quick as he could- so quick he was panting at the end of it. “Open this pothole” Oswald commanded him, pointing at the said object. Steve didn’t hesitate and got more of his men over to help him lift the heavy metal object up. 

Once hoisted up, Oswald’s eyes went wide. The stank was horrible, but there was a small set of stairs that went down the side of the concrete. One that could be climbed by a person in theory. 

He gasped, his jaw nearly hit the floor. “They’re using the sewers” He proclaimed both horrified and just shocked. It was an insane theory, but also genius given the state of the world. 

Laughing as he looked at the opening, he came up with a plan. “Steve, tonight, I’ll keep watch with you. I believe that whoever has been stealing from us- would benefit from a warm welcome” He said, laughing again at the thought of getting his hands on the rat that had been taking his supplies. 

They would pay, and he would be there to catch them. All he needed to tonight, was set a trap and wait. 

“They’ll rue the day they stole from the Penguin,” He said, walking away from the hole as they closed it again. “They’ll pay..” 

// So who do you guys think is the thief of the hour? 

Thanks for reading, should there be a part 4 or this AU for any other character?


End file.
